prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box!
'|キラッとお届け！ミラクルプレゼントボックス！|Kiratto o todoke! Mirakuru purezento bokkusu!}} is a Yattemita performed in Season 2 in episode 54. Character Appearances *Mirai Momoyama *Rinka Aoba *Emo Moegi Description The idol pops up, smiles at the audience, and hops back. From behind her, the idol pulls out a polka dotted present box (colors of the box vary depending on the idol) and brings the present forward. The ribbons unravel, the box opens, and light and bubbles come out the box. The scene switches to bubbles floating upwards, while the idol comes floating down in a bubble with other objects in bubbles around her. The bubble pops and the objects enlarge, appearing almost as stickers. A hot pink ribbon ties itself in the upper right corner of the screen, and the idol poses along with the objects. Anime Appearances Trivia Gallery Episode 54 Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 1.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 2.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 3.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 4.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 5.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 6.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 7.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! 8.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box!.png Episode 58 Dream Colored Energy 31.jpg Dream Colored Energy 32.jpg Dream Colored Energy 33.jpg Dream Colored Energy 34.jpg Dream Colored Energy 35.jpg Dream Colored Energy 36.jpg Dream Colored Energy 37.jpg Dream Colored Energy 38.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! Rinka.png Episode 60 Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 1.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 2.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 3.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 4.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 5.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 6.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 7.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 8.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 9.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 10.jpg Episode 64 TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 33.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 34.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 35.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 36.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 37.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 38.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 39.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 40.jpg TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel Ver 2 41..jpg Episode 66 Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 26.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 27.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 28.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 29.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 30.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 31.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 32.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 33.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 34.jpg Episode 70 Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 30.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 31.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 32.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 33.jpg Dream Colored Energy 36.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 34.jpg Dream Colored Energy 38.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 35.jpg Arcade Game Ymt_05.png Video Gallery Category:Yattemitas Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Solo Yattemitas Category:Trio Yattemitas